User blog:Zephyr135/Hopped into the Ruins!
Ymir was easier than expected, though I wasn't quite expecting to have everyone alive at the end of it. Took 28 turns of running around to get anything done. Played around with the Rockgraters in the Apex tier for a bit. BR rose to 32. Surprisingly, a little lower than what I had expected. Most likely due to the number of deaths in each encounter. Not going to try the Holy Servant. I know that's a fight I can't win right now. Got the confirmation that I wanted; DW alone can be used for Fencer. Now... how can I get Caedmon to Fencer or Warrior? Other than getting Item/Mys balance, there's really no reason for him to end up in either class. Eh, I'll try on another playthrough since I'm not actively using Caedmon in the first place. I also really need to find those offsets. Now. The EXP distributions are driving me insane at the moment. I'm very sure that I've had Emmy use Resonance Edge a few more times than Rush, and yet Rush has added the Nimble modifier first. Both are using Speed weapons in both slots, so the gains should be exactly the same. It's also taking longer than expected for sparking Third Eye. Considering the high frequency of CAs I've been using, he should have high enough Katana for it by now... Guess I could stick him with the Rubber Soul for a bit to see what happens. Other class changes... Neales went Guardian at STR47, as I had expected. Didn't go through Scout as he didn't start in a Item+Com class. Sutherby currently has STR42 and hasn't changed into a Scout either, so I think it's safe to conclude that hybrid classes are impossible to achieve unless the unit already starts in one of the same type. Emmy, Violet, Glenys and Nora are very guilty of this as well, seeing as they didn't go Cavalier/Cavalier/Cavalier/Mysticknight. Yes, I used them for testing purposes. I've swapped out Violet for the time being because I want to use Irina for a little bit. Don't know how long I'll keep Irina active for. I also want to prove that it's possible to complete the guild task that makes Zack available without cheating, but I haven't prepared for it beforehand (purposely keeping all captured monsters for selling + using Torgal/Allan for Halphas upgrade). Not to mention the lack of rare hunting I've been doing in this version, so Trade Ranks are low all-around. I think I can try for Scholar on my next play, but I will have to keep an eye on his WS and WT levels... I know that using Herbs in this version won't screw anything up until I get to STR47. I wonder if the WT and WS EXP gains were mixed up...? Certainly looking like it. Also, I think the BR gains might actually be the same across both versions, but the BR level threshold was changed. I know that I can change it on the PC from 500 to whatever I want (within reason). ... I actually do have another blog, but I'm using that one for a rather large number of notes and for logging my PC plays. I'll leave my X360 notes here, though there might be some cross-posting. One note that I'll leave here about class changes. It's not 10%, but 25%. I tested with Rush for Scholar. Mystics 12, Items 10, was considered Item/Mys balance with Mystics>Items. If I had Mystics 13, then he would have gone Wizard instead (Psi was highest at 4). I'll probably do more class change logs later. Those will likely be cross-posted as it should contain relevant info. Time for sleep... Important day today! Category:Blog posts